O jantar especial de Milo
by Maru.SS
Summary: Milo prometeu fazer uma surpresa a Camus. Decidiu-se por um jantar, mas será que vai dar certo? Yaoi Ice


**O jantar especial de Milo**

**Por: **Maru

_Grécia, Santuário – Casa de Escorpião _

- CACETE! Como fui cair nessa!? Juro Aldebaran,você me paga! – bradou desesperado, olhando perdido para o tão sonhado caderninho de receitas brasileiras de que tanto ouvira falar da parte do amigo taurino. _- "Que caderno de receitas que nada! Não dá pra entender porra nenhuma disso aqui! Como aquele touro tapado me passa um caderno de receitas em português? Eu NEM falo português!! O QUE QUE É PORTUGUÊS?? O Deba fodeu com tudo! Merda... " _

Milo definitivamente estava desesperado, uma vez que prometera a Camus fazer uma _surpresa especial _em celebração ao _primeiro mês_ juntos.

Um mês inteiro daquele francês empoado o agüentando num relacionamento adulto "saudável". Um mês daquele cubo-de-gelo na sua cama, dormindo, acordando e _não dormindo_ com ele. Um mês de uma vida de adolescente apaixonado, exatamente ao tipo de paixão que nunca pode e nunca _quis_ ter.

Um mês com _muito_ a se comemorar.

"Droga! Não sei cozinhar _nada_ de cabeça! E ainda por cima estou completamente liso... Droga... Que que eu faço?... Hum... Acho que já sei!"

Tirou o avental num puxão brusco e, distraidamente, rumou à sala.

- É óbvio, é só pedir ajuda! Mas... Pra quem eu posso...? – murmurou consigo andando de um lado a outro numa vã tentativa de fazer seu cérebro funcionar ainda mais rápido, parando bruscamente e quase caindo quando um nome lhe ocorreu. - _"Dite?... Não, não, não! Nem daria, já que a casa dele fica depois da _dele_... Além do mais, ele ficaria me enchendo pra descobrir o porquê do jantar e tal... Com se realmente não fosse _óbvio_... Mas então, quem eu...?"_

Permaneceu lá, parado, absorto em pensamentos até que uma luz lhe veio.

_"Sim, claro! Como não pensei nele antes...? O Mu! O Mu pode me ajudar! Mas... eu vou ter _mesmo_ que ir até lá em baixo?..."_ – pensou consigo, olhando então as horas no microsistem "_Droga! Já são 18h30min! Eu só tenho mais _três_ horas!"_

O grego saiu apressadamente de sua casa, passando pela casa de Libra e chegando até a de Virgem, onde parou, ouvindo vozes:

'- O que você tanto faz aí na cozinha para demorar tanto?'

'- Só mais um minutinho _senhor Buda paciente_! Daqui a pouquinho já vou estar aí!'

- Mu!! Me ajuda Mu, _Por favor_ me ajuda! – irrompeu casa a dentro sem se incomodar minimamente com o faro de não ter sido convidado a entrar. _O caso era grave, não era?_

- Milo...? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Mu, aparecendo com uma travessa de pipocas nos braços.

- Ah, Mu, ainda bem que te achei aqui! Mas... O que você faz _aqui?_

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui...? –Shaka chegou meu-humoradamente de seu quarto com uma caixinha de DVD na mão.

- _Humn_! Era uma sessãozinha de filme a dois, né? Desculpa _mesmo_ atrapalhar! _Não acredito que atrapalhei vocês!_

- Milo! Diga apenas o que você quer, sim? – perguntou Mu, olhando de Shaka para Milo ansiosamente. Afinal por mais bme intencionada que fossem as desculpas apenas atrapalhavam mais, não é?

- Sim, claro! Mu eu preciso da sua ajuda!

- Para...?

- O negócio é o seguinte: O _maldito_ do Aldebaran me passou um caderno de receitas brasileiras, mas _eu não falo português!_ Eu preciso de uma boa receita urgentemente!

- E no que você crê que eu possa ajudar?E por que não pegou na internet?

- _Merda_ isso nem me ocorreu! Mas sei lá! Você sabe cozinhar, certo? Me ajuda! É caso de vida ou morte!Congelado, no caso...

- Uhm... Milo você está com o caderno aqui?

- _Você_ vai me ajudar, Shaka?

- Algum problema com isso...? Então, está ou não?

- Tá, tá aqui comigo... – disse tirando o caderno do bolso – Olha.

- Deixe-me ver... Se quiser posso traduzir alguma delas...

- Você _sabe_ português, Shaka? – Um acabou deixando escapar a pergunta, curioso.

- Sim, claro. Como reencarnação do Buda, medito sobre tudo, e isso inclui as varias línguas existentes.

- Então vai pode dizer _aquelas palavras_ em todas as línguas que conhece...? – perguntou novamente num tom de voz baixo e meigo, fazendo um clima doce e misterioso surgir por parte deles.

- Humn... Oi?... Desculpa, mas eu preciso disso pra hoje, por favor!

- Certo. Espere um pouco. – disse Shaka num tom de voz frio – quase familiar a si -, indo para o quarto e voltando minutos depois, com umas folhas em mãos. – Pronto. Agora suma.

- _Valeu_, _valeu_ _mesmo!_ Meu jantar está salvo! – pendurou-se no pescoço de 'Buda', quase derrubando a pipoca doa braços de Um, que se encontrava perto.

- Esta bem, agora suma daqui! – berrou Shaka ameaçadoramente.

- Tá, Valeu mesmo! Realmente fico devendo uma! – disse Milo animado correndo de volta à sua casa sem se dar ao trabalho de ouvir qualquer resposta.

- _O Milo na cozinha_? Você acha que vai dar certo? – perguntou Mu olhando Milo subindo as escadas numa correria animada, um sorrisinho gentil nos lábios.

- Realmente não sei... Agora venha cá, você não queria que eu dissesse as palavras mágicas?

- Claro que quero. Lá no quarto.

- Como quiser. – disse Shaka enlaçando-o pela cintura, derrubando a pipoca.

OoOoOoO

- Zeus, já?! Merda, 19h10min!... E essa receita? Fiquei tão animado que nem olhei do que se tratava. – disse Milo, olhando para o papel que Shaka lhe entregara – _Molho madeira_? É, não parece ruim, mas via com o quê?... Peraí... ele fez até uma observação_: "comumente acompanha filet mignon. Pobre animal vitimada voracidade mortal. Faça um arroz com legumes, se vire um pouco também Escorpião _". Ah Shaka! Tão ruim e tão bom! Ainda é meu herói, mesmo com a alfinetada! – bradou de forma audível a todo o santuário, fazendo até mesmo Athena acordar de seu _sono de beleza_.

'- MILO!'

- Putz! Acordei a (_Ch)_Athena! Merda! Agora tô ferrado mesmo...! –sussurrou consigo

'- É a terceira vez que eu ouço você berrando Milo de Escorpião! Tenha a gentileza de vir até aqui!'

- Mas... Não daria para eu passar pelas outras casas agora Athena. Seus cavaleiros já devem ter se recolhido!

'- Com você berrando eu duvido um bocado!'

"_Que saco, como ela é nojentinha! Não é à toa que o moleque de Pégasus vive fugindo dela..."_

'- Você está me ouvindo Milo de Escorpião?'

- Com você berrando, minha Deusa, ficaria difícil não ouvir. – respondeu levemente alterado, mesmo que fizesse todo o possível para não desacatar uma divindade.

- Veja melhor como fala comigo, Milo de Escorpião. Posso muito bem fazê-lo ficar um mês inteiro limpando a estatua de Atena como compensação por sua língua venenosa.'

- Desculpe-me interromper, mas por que estaria castigando o pobre Milo, minha Deusa?

- _Camus!?_

'- Não se meta neste assunto desagradável, Camus de Aquário. Apenas estou cansada da desobediência desses meus cavaleiros em tempos de paz! Principalmente a insubordinação de Escorpião!'

- Já que é assim... Se o castigo se fizer necessário, eu me sujeito a limpar a vossa estatua junto à Milo.

- O que? _Você_ pagando castigo Camus?

'- Não o castigarei _desta vez_. Bem, vou arrumar minhas malas. Tenho que partir para o Japão urgentemente. E Milo, nada de declarações homossexuais no santuário novamente!'

- _Deusa é?_ Pirralha estúpida. – sussurrou o escorpião ao sentir o cosmo de Atena desaparecer. – Então a (Ch)Athena vai pro Japão...'_Sayonara' minha Deusa_... Não volte nunca mais!

- _Milo_!Ela pode ouvir!

- Hum... E o que você faz aqui? Ainda são 19h40min, você tá adiantado demais!

- Dava pra ouvir do Santuário inteiro, a briga de vocês.

- NÃO! Você tem que ir embora! – foi então que percebeu e tornou a berrar, empurrando-o

- ...O que é isso? Acabei de salvá-lo e é assim que você me agradece?

- Não é isso! Eu nem comecei a surpresa por causa dessa louca!

- Se é só por isso, eu o ajudo...

- Claro que não! A surpresa é pra você...

- Tudo bem... Realmente não me importo. Mas então, qual seria a surpresa?

- _Um jantar..._

- Mesmo? Perfeito. Vamos à cozinha.

OoOoOoO

- Cuidado Milo. Está queimando. – bradou Camus, olhando a panela nas mãos de escorpião.

- _Porcaria!_ Queimou a cebola de novo!

- Ainda bem que eu estou aqui, pois, já percebi o que seria desse jantar...

- Não seja t!ao ruim assim... Eu não cozinho tão mal...

- Não mesmo, _quando acerta_... Mas geralmente tudo que você põe no fogão, queima ou explode, não?

- Não é verdade! Eu bati um bolo tá? E deu certo.

- Só doces não queimam com você... Deveria se ater a eles então. Oh...

- O que?Não fui eu!

- Cale a boca Milo! Eu esqueci a bebida...

- _Merda!_ Eu me esqueci de comprar também!

- Não precisaria de qualquer forma. Tenho algumas lá em casa mas... Terei que ir lá buscar...

- Se quiser, eu vou por você... É só me dizer onde está.

- Não, não... Estão num lugar secreto.

- Por quê?

- Lembra que a... Deusa Atena revistou as doze casas e confiscou bebidas, cigarros, filmes "proibidos para menores"...

- Claro que lembro. Os campeões foram o Aldebaran e o Mascara! Nunca imaginei ver tanta garrafa junta! O boi lá tava podendo... E o Mask mafioso-dos-cigarros-e-charutos? Foi bem engraçado.

-Não entendo como você pode se divertir com a desgraça alheia dessa forma...

- Como se não tivesse sido cômico o escândalo que a _pichuca _lá deu... Bom... Deixa isso pra lá... Mas, e as bebidas? Quem vai buscar?

- Ouça bem, eu vou, e deixo a cozinha em suas mãos por enquanto. Mas, por favor, não destrua a cozinha, está bem?

- Claro que não né! Vai lá francês!

Camus tirou o avental branco com hesitação e saiu da casa de Escorpião rumo a sua tentando se convencer – sem sucesso – de que não era uma total estupidez deixa o Milo e a cozinha juntos.

'Será que eu devia tê-lo deixado sozinho com a cozinha...? Não consigo deixar de sentir que fiz mal – aquário deu de ombros e continuou seu percurso. Se fosse para sofrer, que fosse na hora certa.

OoOoOoO

- Ótimo, tenho que prestar atenção! Só falta o molho e o arroz... Bom... Arroz eu sei fazer, apesar da cebola... Já o molho... Então vou começar pelo arroz! - Milo refogou o arroz no alho e cebola e colocou a água direitinho deixando entreaberta a tampa até a água abaixar um pouco. Comemorou consigo o êxito.

-Há!... Não falei? Eu _sei_ fazer arroz! Agora só falta o molho...! Hey, eu não tinha fechado a tampa...? NÃO! A água do arroz abaixou demais!

OoOoOoO

- Droga... Continuo sentindo que não deveria ter deixado ele sozinho... – suspirou preocupadamente, descendo de sua casa com a garrafa de vinho em mãos. – Aquele escorpião vai queimar tudo, eu o conheço...

Passou pela casa de Capricórnio que ,estranhamente, estava vazia.

- Shura deve ter saído... Que imprudência a dele deixar tudo aberto! Depois reclamará se algo sumir... Nesse ponto Atena tem razão... Temos cavaleiros muito imprudentes aqui... Mas eu não entendo porque ela cismou com Milo... Sei que ele não é lá um exemplo a se seguir, é desorganizado, é boca dura, suja, venenoso, irônico, um tanto infantil... Mas ele sempre cumpriu suas obrigações como cavaleiro com competência e método. Ele é um cavaleiro forte, poderoso, inteligente, habilidoso... Engraçado, bonito e-... _O que estou falando?_... Conviver com ele está é me fazendo mal, isso sim... Mas é definitivamente difícil manter o juízo perto dele... Contra aquele sorriso salafrário dele não há argumentos... Ou contra aquelas mãos-...

Corou ligeiramente ao se dar conta do que falava.

"_Pare de falar besteiras em voz alta Camus de Aquário. Não é hora para pensar nessas coisas. Estou perdendo o juízo, e é tudo culpa do Milo... Realmente por que eu tinha que apaixonar-me logo por ele...?"_ – pensou num sorriso discreto.

OoOoOoO

- _Puta que pariu, caralho, merda_! Tô fodido! _Merda!_... _Por que_ você queimou!?... – perguntou à uma panela como se realmente esperasse alguma resposta. – Seu... arroz maldito! Queimou todo e pôs fogo no pano-de-prato!

Parou de reclamar ao dar-se conta de passos se dirigindo à cozinha enquanto uma contagem regressivase formava em sua mente

5, se aproximavam ainda mais enquanto _realmente_ rezava por sua alma numa vã tentativa que a atual Deusa Athena ficaria mais do que feliz em ignorar.

4, os passos chegaram à porta, parando um mmento antes de um tléc metálico.

3, a maçaneta continua a estralar levemente enquanto é torcida de uma forma que lhe parecia lenta e cruel.

2, abriu-se a porta, revelando a imagem bonita de um homem definitivamente sexy segurando casualmente uma garrafa de vinho nos dedos longos.

1 o homem definitivamente sexy percebeu a bagunça feita no espaço de 10 minutos no qual se ausentara.

- Milo, eu não disse para _não_ _destruir a cozinha?_

- Eu tentei Camus!Juro... – tornou exasperado, passando freneticamente os dedos sobre o rosto num sinal de impaciência. – Não faz essa cara que assim dá mais medo do que a (Ch)Athena de TPM, tá?

- Só quero entender que parte do NÃO destruir você não captou...

- Eu tentei, mas não consigo fazer o molho! E o arroz queimou! E queimou o pano também!

- Está bem...Verei se consigo dar um jeito nisso tudo... – murmurou me resposta, pegando a panela queimada e livrando-se dos restos negros e irreconhecíveis do que _seria_ arroz.

E começando _tudo de novo,_ talvez pela 50ª vez.

OoOoOoO

- _Voilá_. – disse Camus triunfante com o jantar feito. – Viu? É tão simples...

- Ótimo, vi... Mas precisava _mesmo_ me amarrar? – perguntou mau humoradamente enquanto tentava se soltar do aperto forte das cordas à cadeira na qual fora sentado à foça.

- Se eu não fizesse isso, você não iria sossegar.

- _Desculpa esfarrapada! Isso deve é ser algum fetiche seu, isso sim!_ Agora me solta! Tá doendo!

- Com você se mexendo como se estivesse sentado num formigueiro! Certo, eu o solto... Assim você termina de por a mesa ao menos.... –disse então, desamarrando as pernas e os braços de Milo, que logo que se viu livre, o agarrara – O que é isso Milo? Me solte!

- _Não mesmo!_ Eu não tive que ficar grudado nessa cadeira por fetiche seu? Agora é sua vez de ficar grudado _em mim!_

- Não seja estúpido Milo. E o jantar? Se eu o tiver feito à toa, o congelo e uso como decoração, inspirado nos gosto de Mascara da Morte!

- Tá bem... Tá bem... – concordou num suspiro, soltando-o à contra-gosto.

- Bem melhor, agora me ajude a arrumar a mesa. _Rápido_.

- Sim, mestre... Hey... Por falar em _mestres_, como vai o seu adorado discípulo pato?

- _O Hyoga_? Ele está bem, por que?

- É que ele arrastava o maior bonde pro garotinho de cabelos verdes, lembra?... Shun, né?...

- Isso não é de sua conta Milo. Muito menos da minha.

- Mas eu _aposto_ que você sabe. Ele conta _tudo_ para você, adorado " mestre Camus".

-Muito engraçado de sua parte... Se é o que quer saber, eles estão juntos. Feliz?

- Ahá! Bom saber isso! Devo ser um romântico incorrigível no fundo!... Será que meus conselhos funcionaram?

- Duvido muito.

- Cruel você, hum? Falando assim até parece que não funcionou com _você_...

- Poderia trabalhar mais e falar menos...?

- Sim, _mestre_ _Camus_...

OoOoOoO

- Está tudo arrumado! _Agora sim_ você pode olhar... – disse Milo dando o ultimo retoque na mesa finalmente arrumada.

- Hum... Meus sinceros parabéns... – disse Aquário, virando e olhando a obra-prima decorativa de seu companheiro. – Só faltou uma coisa.

- Faltou? O quê?

- Velas... – respondeu, buscando-as no armário – O que é um jantar romântico sem velas?

- Você sempre pensa em tudo, não?... Você é o máximo _monsieur_ Camus. Por isso que te amo!

- Fale baixo, senão a Deusa Athena reclamará novamente...

- Aquela _pirralha_ louca... Deve estar de TPM _de novo_... Bem, mas isso não vem ao caso. Hoje a noite é _nossa_ e não vou deixar ninguém atrapalhar. Nem a (Ch)Athena. Hoje você é somente meu.

- Seu...? Hum... Então... Vamos jantar?

- Claro...

OoOoOoO

- Nossa... Camus, você casaria comigo? – perguntou Milo terminando a refeição sorridente. – O jantar foi um sucesso.

- Realmente estava esplêndido. –respondeu tomando um gole de seu vinho.

- Me desculpe... Era para ser o meu jantar especial pra você, mas você acabou fazendo tudo! Eu só queria te deixar feliz...

- Gostei de cozinhar para você, Milo. E não preciso de "jantares". Se você está comigo, já é o bastante para eu ser feliz. – murmurou num meio-sorriso, levantando-se em direção ao escorpiano e beijando-lhe a testa.

-Pediria pra você repetir isso se não soubesse que não vai. Então vem cá! – respondeu num sorriso tolo, puxando o francês para si – Já que é assim, eu quero fazer você ainda mais feliz hoje.

Segurou-o no colo de maneira propositalmente teatral, rumando ao seu quarto em passos largos.

- Milo!E a sobremesa...?

- Deixa... – disse Milo beijando-o brevemente. – fica pro café da manha... Já que você vai passar a noite aqui.

- Seu insano!

- O que posso fazer se sou louco por você?

- Meloso... Cale a boca então e me dê um beijo ao menos... – respondeu astutamente.

- Como quiser... – riu e abraçou-o contra si, pousando seus lábios sobre os dele num gesto simbólico, já que se tentasse algo mais satisfatório terminariam no chão e não na cama. - E já que é assim, amanhã eu faço o café!

- Nem pese nisso. Vai terminar de destruir a cozinha.

- Credo! Como você pode ser tão broxante num momento romântico?

- Ora... Cale a boca, escorpião maluco.

- Maluco? É... Se for você, eu sou o que quiser.

- O que quiser? Isso tem margem para muitas interpretações.

- _Hum... _Gostei disso... Seu lado malicioso ainda é novidade _monsieur._

- ...Creio que também estou ficando insano, isso sim...

- _Por mim?_

- Ah... Cale-se... – murmurou em tom azedo, arrancando risos do parceiro.

- OK. – respondeu ele satisfeito. Afinal aquilo com certeza fora um sim. - Ainda bem que as casas vizinhas estão vazias... Porque hoje você não me escapa... – disse, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

- Idiota...

**...Fim?... **

**Comentários da autora: **Olá, adorei escrever essa fic mas odiei o jeito como ela ficou em primeira instância (sempre odeio minhas fics) *vendo o olhar assassino de sua irmã pra cima de si por estar falando mal do q escreve* Mas revisei e tentei fazer dessa história algo menos idiota possível, mas não sou milagreira também.

Agradeço à minha mana Mi-chan, à minha amiga Li-chan por ter digitado a fic por mim (suas fics estão ótimas!) e pra Enfermeira-chan, que sei que adora M&C, e pra todo mundo que se dignou a perder seu tempo lendo essa fic * recebendo outro olhar assassino e um tremendo tapa da irmã*.

É só isso...

beijos.

_**Aviso: **__Reescrita dia 03/03/10._


End file.
